Special Edition: Susan Style!
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: This is a rare moment in this one-shot. Take it as it is. Please, Susan . . . take it as it is. A FanFic Critic story. Read and Review.


It was a new week. Which meant, if certain people like the show FanFic Critic, another new episode was finally posted on the host's channel. Sadly though, when upon clicking on the freeze-frame image. Something was very odd about it, to where it had the viewer want to click on it all the more.

The song started to play, the title card came and went. Thus shown the Fan . . .

"Hello everyone, this is Susan. Yes, I understand, you must oddly be confused. FanFic Critic is not reviewing the fic for a certain reason." Susan took a moment to collect herself before adding. "What is the reason, you might be wondering? Well, why don't we ask a new guest start to the show. Give me a moment."

She got up from the seat, minding the other chair close by, the magical camera followed her every move. Ending its stalking motion when she stops at the closet. When opening it, a short build person was tightly tied up, leaning on one side of the closet place, hoping not to fall over.

When the sudden light enter the small space, the person flinch. Opening her eyes to see Susan. If a cloth wasn't covering her mouth, she would have started to yell at her. Leaving only muffle screams to breach passed the cloth.

"One moment, Writer." Susan called out to said person, removing the cloth, and carefully pulled Writer out of the closet, before asking. "What were you trying to say?"

"You're crazy. Why I am here?" Finally able to say the words.

"You know very well." Susan stated, dragging the girl over near the computer, sitting her in the spare chair.

"No. I don't. You're acting odd."

"Meg has disappear into one of those bloody vortexes of yours. Getting the picture, dearie?"

"There are other ways of contacting me. Author-napping is just a tap bit on the creepy side."

"Shut it."

Writer gave a nod when seeing Susan grab her faze gun, with that in mind, said the following. "Shutting up now."

To that Susan took a seat. Placing the gun out of sight from others to see.

"Now." Susan started out with a sigh, then looked back at the camera, having a somewhat calming face, then added. "This is a special edition of FanFic Critic . . . "

"Someone help. Shut this video off and get help. She's mad, I tell you, mad!"

Writer's mouth quickly shut, when feeling the tip of the gun against her cheek. Giving a big smile, as to say, she hadn't done anything at all. A lone sweat drop rolled down her face, not wanting to get it shot anytime soon.

"You done?"

Writer gave a fast nod.

"Anyway. Until Writer's friend and ArchangelAssassin come back with FanFic Critic, where ever she is. We'll be doing a show."

"Yes. And one out of two of us, wants to leave."

"Writer . . . "

"I spaced out." She said to cover up her slip up.

"Well, this fic, umm . . . " Susan started with but stop, not sure of to say this.

To that, Writer cut in.

"This fic was made by a new writer to the site. I haven't even said on word to this person and they already have me on their hate list."

"Shut it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"The author's name is Prissy Brit of F-Fics." Susan said, frown at the title and looked to the other, who trying hard not to laugh of how Susan was responding to it.

She gave a glared to Writer.

"Sorry. Okay, I'll go next. This is their only story. The title is gladly called: What She Is To Me. It was finally published three days ago. English. General. Word count is 467. And it's complete." Writer listed off the basics, then looked to Susan to say. "Was that close?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hey, the feeling is mutual." Writer stated, as she tried to get out the ropes that held her in place.

"Alright. Let it go. The sooner this over, the sooner I'll let you go."

"You better hold up on your deal then. Or so help me . . . "

"I have a gun and I will use it."

"Anyway. Let's get on with the story. Susen?"

"Susan, you twit."

"Right. Right. Whatever. Go on."

_"Many people have called her many things. Some I don't kind to and do anything to oddly be there for her. Not in a love-dove way. More as a friend or a sister. What others end up trying to do. I try best to brush it off, for the sake of keeping her sane. Yet, so often, there were people who just went to far."_

**"From time to time, she would go out of her way to please others of a certain hobby she did. That is, when ever she could. Others have to understand, she's human. She can only do what she can when life get's in the way."**

_"Would others hear her out when she means it. Life get's in the way. And deep down, many can quickly be enrage of the long waits. To where those people would find creative ways to let out that pent-up anger."_

**"It led to times, I didn't see who she was anymore. For that, I ended up worried for her and now to this day. Though the motives I choose can vastly be a bit . . . "**

"A bit is an understatement."

"Keep reading."

**" . . . a bit on the dramatic side. But only for her own good. Deep down, I am forever filled with regret to do those things. But whatever is there, when your love one is about to kill herself. Tell me. What would you do?"**

_"To now. I can't do anything. For she wants this. In a way of keeping calm and carrying on. Living up to her name."_

**"One day, I know, I just know, I'll lose her forever to this. But forever, I'll be by her side. Gun ready for incase if that blade ever touch's her neck. Picking up her body because of sick, twitched, disturbed young minds of future writers. Is not a joke to me."**

_"Laugh all you want people. You might get a kick out of it. But, I'll never will."_

**"By the end of this, you want to know what this person is to me? You want to know? She's woman who has a voice, wants others to grow up and understand their actions, earns respect of others and what not, and most of all . . . she puts her life on the line. To where I have to come up with new ways of bring her back. And with that kind of power of internet, that power will someday run out. And she won't ever be here anymore."**

_"For that in mind. What she is to me, is to how I'll always say. No matter the fics written about us that are far over the border. I'll see has my friend, my sister, my family who does care about me. And most of all, I'll see her as a critic who has to deal with people, who I dare not speak of, that should follow her footsteps. You don't have to, but keep it in mind, when your mind starts to wander and you have no place to go from here."_

**"FanFic Critic, you are pain, but family. I hope you understand if you ever come across this . . . The End."**

When the last part was finally read, Susan leaned back in her sit. Writer would have done the same, but the rope's tighten has made her body numb from moving anymore then she could.

"So, anyone out there want to take a guess who wrote? Though the ending kinda gave it away." Writer stated, side glancing over to Susan.

"What I was oddly caught up in the moment. You were the one who told me try this out."

"I didn't think you would do it. Not until you asked me to sign you up for account." Again, it was another statement.

"Well, I, just thought . . . "

"You know she'll find this. No point in trying." Writer said, then gestured to the camera, when adding. "They'll just blab it to her over time, when ever she get's back."

"I still can't believe you have suck in some wormhole."

Writer watch Susan turn off the camera and started to get up from her seat. That made her panic for a moment.

"Hey! Untie me before you ditch me. I swear, I don't even know of how that vortex got her! Sue!"

"Quick you yappy, I was just going to something to cup it. Seeing as my cousin just loves to carry around that razor of hers."

"Don't blame her. With the never-ending attacks of trollz, I don't blame her."

Susan finally came back with something to cup the ropes. Writer glad to get the feeling back in her arms and midsection again. To that she stood up, cracking any bones that might have been out-of-place when she was suddenly grabbed out her resting place.

"I should get going though." Writer called out to Susan, as she followed her down stairs and into the living room.

"What for?"

"Well, after that fic. I better go help find her." Writer said, then gave a teasing grin. "Since her cousin is just missing so much, you just became such a . . . "

Writer quickly ducked out the out when a subcity ray came at her. Using a hall entrance to block anymore rays that might again kill her.

"Shouldn't be going somewhere?"

"Right! One rescue missing coming up!" Writer shouted in fear, clapping her hands with a short chant to bring forth a bag that popped out of thin air.

zipping it fast to open, reaching into the oddly vast bag, close to almost falling in, finally she pulled a remote to her UFO. Beaming her out of the house before Susan took another shot at her.

Though, she didn't miss her last words.

"You better all come back safely."

Before ending in soft curses about a noisy author that seem to just become more and more of a handful lately.

The End.


End file.
